Stormy weather
by chacreed
Summary: A great song by Ella Fitzgerald, Ro, Lo and chocolate ice cream, what more can I say?


Stormy weather (keeps raining all the time)  
  
Based in a song by Ella Fitzgerald.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, nor the characters (Marvel owns them all), nor the song. But I claim emotional dibs in the song, because my grandpa and I usually listened to it. So, Grandpa, this one goes for you, wherever you are. Oh, and this goes also for my boyfriend, who taugth me what to do with chocolate ice cream. Author notes: This could be comicverse, this could be movieverse, this could be an AU. You choose.  
  
Don't know why  
  
There's no sun up in the sky  
  
Stormy weather  
  
Since my man and I ain't together  
  
Keeps raining all the time.  
  
Storm looked out to her window. The raindrops pattered in the  
  
roof, the window and the old wicker chair she had in her balcony.  
  
Three days. Not much time, but almost an eternity for her. During  
  
three days was pouring with rain, and she didn't feel like stop it.  
  
Why, if it matched so well with her feelings? And, the funny thing  
  
was, that she hadn't nothing to do with it. It was something  
  
natural.  
  
Life is bare  
  
Gloom and misery everywhere  
  
Stormy weather  
  
Just can't get my poor old self together  
  
I'm weary all the time, the time  
  
So weary all of the time  
  
She looked her wicker chair again. That chair. She was  
  
sitting here when him came and said her goodbye. And he left, and she  
  
was still sitting here. Yeah, she was the goddess, and she was  
  
controlled and calm and. Stupid. She let him go. Ok, he was a grown  
  
man. And he known how to take care of himself. And she was nothing  
  
more that a good friend. So she let him go. And in three days, she  
  
only wandered in the house, with nothing to do. Or, at least, nothing  
  
she really felt like do. And nobody suspects anything, because all of  
  
them where in the same mood. And nobody asked her to stop the rain,  
  
because all known that she really didn't want to mess with the Mother  
  
Nature. So, it kept pouring.  
  
When he went away  
  
The blues walked in and met me  
  
If he stays away, old rocking chair will get me  
  
All I do is pray  
  
The lord above will let me  
  
Walk in the sun once more  
  
Ororo let herself fell in her bed. Maybe she could read  
  
something. She had a very good book half-readed, and, if not, she  
  
had that sickly sweet romance novel that Rogue let her. She giggled  
  
when she remembered the face of her friend when she borrowed that  
  
book. In fact, she only read that book because the main male  
  
character looked like him. Well, if him was six feet tall, of course.  
  
Ok, so what if she was behaving like a teenager. She was allowed,  
  
wasn't she?  
  
Can't go on  
  
Everything I had is gone  
  
Stormy weather  
  
Since my man and I ain't together  
  
Keeps raining all the time  
  
Keeps raining all of the time  
  
With a sigh, she took the romance novel and opened for her  
  
favourite part. In her mind, she changed the names. In her mind, the  
  
characters were them. And she felt silly for that. But she couldn't  
  
help it. She missed him. She missed him badly. And she hated him a  
  
little, too. Because she couldn't go to Jean, or Rogue, and said them  
  
that she missed him, and eat ice cream and tear him to pieces.  
  
Because he wanted their relationship to be a secret. Because he had  
  
enemies who could go after her. What a silly.! They went after she  
  
without their relationship. And she was perfectly capable of look  
  
after herself.  
  
I walk around,  
  
Heavy-hearted and sad  
  
Night comes around  
  
And I'm still feeling bad  
  
Rain pourin' down  
  
Blinding every hope I had  
  
This pitter 'n patter 'n beatin' 'n spatterin' drivin' me mad  
  
Love, love, love, love  
  
This misery will be the end of me  
  
Ok, that was it, she was tired. She missed him and she needed  
  
ice cream and feminine company. Well, if she was going be sincere  
  
with herself, she needed Logan, but he was in Madripoor. Or some  
  
other place. She thrown the book at her side and went out of her room  
  
and into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and looked the ice  
  
cream. At least Bobby didn't eat all. She took some chocolate ice  
  
cream and closed the freezer, opening the counter. She took some  
  
liquid chocolate. Yeah, she was going into a chocolate rampage, oh,  
  
yeah. Now she only needed to locate Jean or Rogue.  
  
When he went away  
  
The blues walked in and met me  
  
If he stays away, old rocking chair will get me  
  
All I do is pray  
  
The lord above will let me  
  
Walk in the sun once more  
  
"You know, darling? I had some ideas to put in use all that  
  
chocolate." A husky, Canadian voice said at her back. She almost let  
  
fall the ice cream and the bottle of liquid chocolate. Almost,  
  
because she known very well they gonna use it. She turned round and  
  
looked at him. He was soaked to the skin, but he was grinning. "So.  
  
Three days raining? I suppose you missed me."  
  
"In fact, Logan, that rain is natural." She said, smiling. "But yeah,  
  
I missed you." She hugged him. "Just in time, because I was ready to  
  
let Jean or Rogue know about us. I needed someone with I could rant  
  
about you."  
  
Can't go on  
  
Everything I had is gone  
  
Stormy weather  
  
Since my man and I ain't together  
  
Keeps raining all the time, the time  
  
Keeps raining all the time  
  
"Well, darling, you can. But I'm soaked, and now your clothes  
  
are wet. And the ice cream is melting. I think that we need to dry  
  
ourselves and put all that chocolate to work." He winked, and she  
  
laughed. Oh, it kept raining, but for her the sun was shining again. 


End file.
